


Something Old, Something New

by Honey_Lavender



Series: The Future Is Bright [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Lavender/pseuds/Honey_Lavender
Summary: Eva had known, in the small corner of her mind that common sense and rational thought occupied, that she’d be seeing some of William’s old friends this weekend, and that those friends were bound to include some of his old Russ crew. She’d seen his name in the program, Best Man, opposite her in the list of wedding party members, and known that this reunion was inevitable. But what little mental preparation she’d done didn’t really hold up against the reality of Christoffer Schistad, standing right next to her with a duffel bag and a cautious smile.Or, a 5 Years Later fic at Noora and William’s wedding.





	Something Old, Something New

Eva all but collapsed into a stool at the hotel bar. It was only 2pm, but after contending with caterers, decorating, and hotel staff since the ungodly hours of the morning, she felt she deserved an adult beverage to ensure she made it through to the rehearsal dinner that evening.

Though really, she thought, if she had to be maid of honor for somebody, she was glad that it was Noora. She was probably the least fussy bride Eva had ever known. She and William had been engaged for ages, but once they’d settled on a date and Chris B and Vilde confirmed that of course they’d fly in, the rest was just a matter of what they could afford based on Noora’s modest journalist’s salary. Everything had fallen into place in a matter of weeks.

And after seeing how elaborate Sana and Yousef’s wedding had been the previous year, with relatives from two countries and all the expectations and traditions they’d had to navigate and blend together, this one was practically a cake walk.

Eva did find herself wondering why they weren’t waiting until William had finished his degree and was also working, but far be it from her to give out advice on the ideal wedding. Or marriage. Actually, make that relationships in general.

She was debating on whether one more drink would be too many when she heard a soft, startlingly familiar “Halla” that flung her back to high school for a split second. A handful of tiny memories of white teeth, a mischievous glint in hazel eyes, and lazy kisses ran through her mind before she pulled herself back to the present.

Eva had known, in the small corner of her mind that common sense and rational thought occupied, that she’d be seeing some of William’s old friends this weekend, and that those friends were bound to include some of his old Russ crew. She’d seen his name in the program, Best Man, opposite her in the list of wedding party members, and known that this reunion was inevitable. But what little mental preparation she’d done didn’t really hold up against the reality of Christoffer Schistad, standing right next to her with a duffel bag and a cautious smile.

And fuck, did he have to be so handsome still? He’d finished what little filling out he had still had left to do at twenty, the end result being slightly broader shoulders, a sharper jawline. His T-shirt was also more than hinting at a six-pack just beneath its thin fabric.

He shifted on his feet, raised his eyebrows expectantly, and Eva realized with a rush of embarrassment that she had forgone her own greeting in favor of shameless ogling.

“Hi,” she managed, and took a gulp of her drink to cover her face and mask the blush rising in her cheeks.

His smile widened by a fraction of an inch.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Knock yourself out.”

He slid onto the seat next to her and ordered a drink of his own. When he was settled, glass in hand, a strange tension stretched between them. She had no idea how to approach this; were they meant to be acquaintances now? Old friends? Exes?

To her immense relief, Chris spoke first.

“I’m glad I ran into you.”

Well. That was kind of a surprise. It must have shown on her face because he elaborated, “I was hoping I’d get a chance to apologize for being such a dick in high school before we were standing across the aisle at the rehearsal.”

Eva couldn’t help the “Wow” that flew out of her mouth. She hadn’t even expected acknowledgement, much less an apology from him about the way that they’d left everything. Worst-case scenario, she’d thought that they might go the entire ceremony without saying a word to each other.

He stared at her with a set jaw, like he was bracing himself for her to...yell at him? Maybe throw her drink at him, storm off in a huff. Eva briefly considered those options, but she’d never been big on petty revenge. Instead she smiled and got comfortable, leaned an elbow on the bar. 

“Well go on then, I’m listening.”

Chris’s face threatened to break into another smile, but he reigned himself in and took a breath to regain his focus.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you back then. I shouldn’t have said all those things about getting together if I couldn’t follow through, and it was shitty of me to take you out to a party and leave with someone else. Like, ridiculously shitty. God, I was such an asshole.”

She giggled, and he took a healthy sip from his glass. “But anyway, I hope you can forgive me, even though I don’t really deserve it.”

“Hm.” Eva swirled her drink thoughtfully. “I was planning to hold a grudge for another twenty years or so, but that was a pretty good apology. I’d give it an 8/10 I think.”

“Only an 8?” He pretended to look offended. “I worked really hard on that.”

“There’s always room for improvement. You could have brought a gift or something. Ooh, or cried, made it more heartfelt.”

“Oh, I see,” he laughed, “Should I start crying now then?”

“Nah, 8/10 still counts as a pass.” Eva tilted her head slightly and met his eyes. She could see amusement but also some lingering anxiety, like he wasn’t fully convinced that they were okay. She touched her knee to his, just a playful nudge, but she felt a slight jolt at the point of contact like static electricity.

“Seriously. It was a long time ago. We’re adults now. I think we could even be friends again, if you want.” 

Relief lit up his features, and he looked like a little boy, even younger than he’d been when they first met. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

She felt a little flutter in her chest that she immediately shoved back down to wherever it had come from. This was absolutely not the time for that. But before she could stop herself, she asked, “Are you and Emma still…?”

“No.” He huffed out a sheepish laugh and shook his head. “We pretty much burned out by the end of that summer. What about you and…” he snapped his fingers, trying to recall- “Jonas? Is he around here somewhere?”

“Nope.” She could at least say that she and Jonas had lasted through the following year, for what it was worth. But by the time they had been accepted to separate universities, their attempts to Skype every night and text throughout the day left her feeling that same sense of missing out that had dogged her in the first months at Nissen. She had been present on campus but not really there, and after three weeks they realized it wasn’t going to work. They went their separate ways again, and kept in touch through social media, a group chat with Isak, and occasional meetings on concurrent breaks. Last she’d heard he was dating a grad student from University of Bergen, and from what Eva could tell she was confident, ambitious, and no-nonsense, which she and Isak privately agreed was what Jonas needed in a partner. Someone a bit bossier than Eva, who knew exactly what she wanted and how to ask for it. “We’re still friends though.”

They lapsed into slightly awkward silence, until Chris rested his chin on a hand and asked,

“So, how's Anne-Marit?”

A laugh burst out of her, taking her by surprise. “She's good. You know she still asks about you sometimes.”

“Really? I must have made an impression.” He grinned, presumably at the memory of their less-than-formal introduction.

“You could say that,” she replied drily. “I don't think she'll ever forget you. Oh, and you can add “Naked Chris” to your list of aliases.”

“What? Your mom seriously refers to me as Naked Chris?”

“To tell you apart from Girl Chris!”

He chuckled then nodded in resignation, his head tilted back to the ceiling. “Well, I guess that still beats Penetrator Chris.”  


“By a long shot.” 

“Fuck, what were we thinking?”

They carried on that way, reminiscing and catching up as afternoon turned to evening. She was shocked at how easy it was to talk with him, the way it always had been. It was as if they really had been friends all this time and this was any other weekend meetup. She barely noticed the time slipping by until she got a text from Noora asking if she was on her way over.

“Shit.” They would only make it by the skin of their teeth if they left right that second. “Did you drive here?”

“Yeah, but I still have to check in.”

“Oh my God, did you go straight to the bar the second you got here?”

“Well, you were sitting there so-”

“Go up and drop your stuff off now, we’re late!” She hopped down from her seat, tugging him along with her. He snagged his bag off the floor and started making his way toward the reception desk. 

“Okay, okay! Meet you back here in five?” he called over his shoulder.

“Two!” She watched him go, feeling bemused about the whole situation. Penetrator Chris, mature human being. Who would have thought?

-

Noora and William did not remark on their best friends walking into the rehearsal together, but Eva was observant enough to notice them exchanging one of their obnoxious telepathic _looks_ from across the room. Fortunately, since they were the last to arrive they jumped right into the twenty minute run-through as soon as they’d taken off their coats, robbing anyone else of the chance to comment either. She had thought she’d known how to walk properly after twenty-three years of it, but the officiant seemed deeply dissatisfied with her performance.

“Slower, slower,” he kept insisting. “It’s a wedding, not a fifty-yard dash!”

Eva personally felt that she should be applauded for the restraint she was showing by not letting her eyes roll into the back of her skull, and one look at Chris told her that he was experiencing a similar sensation. However, he had the distinct advantage of not having to even walk down the aisle, and just had to stand next to William and prop him up if he got lightheaded or something. Lucky jerk.

He used his free time constructively though, taking every opportunity to mimic the officiant when he wasn’t looking or making faces at Eva so she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

Eventually they were deemed passable, and Eva was swept into a mass-hug from the girls, all giddy at being reunited after too long apart.

She spent the rest of the rest of the night hearing all about Chris B’s travel adventures, Vilde’s new job at an event-planning company, and Sana’s ongoing studies in med-school over dinner, and couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed so hard or smiled so much. It really had been too long since their last get-together, but it was harder now that they weren’t all living in Oslo. 

As she made a mental note to plan something for them after the wedding, maybe a weekend away, she glimpsed Chris at the other end of the table, listening to Eskild recount what seemed to be an embellished version of William’s proposal to Noora. She couldn’t make out the words but whatever was said made his eyes crinkle up as he laughed. The rest of the guys from the wedding party followed suit a half-second later. He’d always been that way, first to laugh at a joke, first to jump in on the fun (and trouble as well, whenever that happened to arise). That was one thing about him that appeared to have gone unchanged. She wondered if she would be able to pick out all of the new and old parts of him if she had enough time, as if he was a living puzzle. Spot the Difference.

Suddenly, she heard Vilde say “-you and Chris” and she jumped.

“What?”

“Have you and Chris kept in touch?” she repeated innocently. “You seemed like you were still...familiar with each other.”

“No. I just met him today.”

Chris B and Sana exchanged matching looks of disbelief, then giggled at their unintentional synchronization.

“Really!” she insisted. “He saw me at the hotel this afternoon and came up to say hi. And-” she lowered her voice, “he said he was sorry for what happened at the Eid party. Everything from back then, actually.”

Noora’s eyebrows climbed up toward her hairline. “Really?”

“Was he serious?” asked Vilde.

“It seemed like he meant it. And it was forever ago, it's not like I really needed an apology. But it was nice to hear,” she admitted. “And now we can be friends again, so that's good, right?” 

Sana hummed contemplatively and looked down the table. “I think he might have more than friendship in mind.”

They all turned in time to see him giving Eva a casual once-over. His eyes lingered over the low neckline of her top, then made their way back up to find five pairs staring back at him. In true Chris fashion he didn’t miss a beat, just raised his glass to the girls and winked before returning to his conversation with one of William’s friends from law school.

“It's like shame is an alien concept to him,” Sana marveled.

“I know,” said Eva, and it came out much more fond than she'd intended.

Noora stood abruptly. “I'll be right back. Don’t talk about anything good while I’m gone.” 

As soon as she’d disappeared behind the bathroom door Vilde leaned in and whispered, “Is Noora pregnant?”

“What?” Eva’s yelp brought the attention of the rest of the table, so she had to fake a coughing fit before they could continue. “What makes you think that?”

“She hasn’t had even a sip of wine tonight, and she didn’t drink at her bachelorette party either.”

“Vilde, she doesn’t drink to begin with!”

“But it’s her wedding, isn’t that strange to you?”

“Not...really?”

“And who has their wedding in the middle of February?’

“Noora likes the cold,” Eva reminded her.

Vilde ploughed on, undeterred. “What about coffee? She used to drink coffee all the time but I haven’t seen her have any all week.”

Now that was strange. Eva sat back, trying to remember if she could place a coffee cup in Noora’s hand this morning, but nothing came to mind. In fact, the last time she and Noora had even met for coffee had been...a little over a month ago.

“Huh.”

“She hasn't said anything?”

Eva shook her head.

“She probably wouldn't tell anyone until her second trimester,” Sana pointed out. “Just in case.”

“In case of what?” Noora had reappeared, and Chris saved them from scrambling for an explanation. 

“We were telling Eva to stock up on condoms in case she gets Penetrated this weekend after all.” She grinned at the answering groan from Eva, who let her forehead hit the table with a thump.

“If I hook up with him again I'm giving you all permission to slap me, okay?”

They all clinked glasses to seal the deal and, mercifully, didn't bring him up for the rest of the night.

-

The next morning flew by, a blur of last-minute tasks and hurried grooming. The photographer had insisted on documenting every detail of the process for...posterity? While Eva seriously doubted that Noora and William’s future children (however soon they may or may not be arriving) would be interested in shots of Chris helping Linn zip the back of her dress or Sana applying eyeliner, she guessed it was better to have more photos to choose from than not enough.

She did note the continued absence of coffee for Noora this morning, and Vilde gave her a significant look when they heard her throwing up in the hotel suite’s bathroom, but that could easily be chalked up to pre-wedding jitters.

Somehow, everyone made it to the venue more or less intact; hair and makeup done, pale blue bridesmaid dresses pristine.

And of course Noora looked radiant, with her trademark red lips and a little extra mascara for the occasion (She had flatly refused false eyelashes, much to Vilde’s chagrin).

The seating was atypical, with no clearly-marked “sides” as the guest list consisted solely of Noora and William’s friends from high school, university and work. Whether their families hadn’t been invited or just hadn’t RSVP’d was a mystery to most of them, but Eva knew that the couple wasn’t bothered in the slightest by the turnout.

As the seats began to fill, Eva suddenly remembered that the bridesmaids’ bouquets were sitting in Sana’s car. She rushed out to the parking lot to retrieve them, shivering in the frigid air, and nearly collided with someone on their way in.

“I'm so sorry-oh.”

“Oh,” Chris parroted back at her, a teasing smirk on his face and looking for all the world like he'd just stepped off a GQ cover shoot. His hair was impeccably coiffed and his pale blue tie, the same shade as Eva's dress, brought out the blue-green flecks in his eyes. He also had his suit jacket slung casually over one shoulder because of course he did. 

“Forget something?”

“Flowers. Do you have everything? You got the rings, right?”

“The what?”

She felt a swooping sensation in her stomach, like she had just jumped out of a plane. “The rings, Chris, you're supposed to have them!”

His eyes widened. “Nobody told me that!”

“That's the best man’s only job! Fuck, what-”

“Kidding!” He produced the ring box from an inner pocket with a shit-eating grin. “You need to relax, you might actually have a heart attack before this thing is over.”

“It'll be your fault if I do!” She smacked his arm, but there wasn't any real force in it, and exhaled deeply. “Ugh, you're the worst,” she said once her pulse returned to a somewhat normal rate. “I'm getting the flowers.”

“Eva,” he called, and she stopped halfway to the car.

“Yeah?”

Chris leaned in the doorway and smiled at her, but it had none of the usual playfulness she'd come to associate with him. It was small, almost wistful. Then he simply said “You look good” and ducked through the door. 

-

The ceremony went smoothly; William cried and so did almost everyone else at the sight of Noora making her way to the raised platform, positively glowing with happiness. Eva could feel Chris’s gaze on her from across the aisle the entire time, and when she dared to meet his eyes the intensity there made heat bloom in her face and up the back of her neck. She made a valiant effort to focus only on the officiant, Noora, the bouquets in her hands, but her eyes wandered back to him more than she wanted to admit.

After what seemed like only a couple of minutes, Noora and William were kissing and Eva was handing Noora’s bouquet back, kneeling to straighten her train, and watching them walk out to raucous cheers.

A hand rested lightly on her lower back, and she remembered with a start that she was meant to go next and lead the recessional.

“Time to go,” Chris murmured, and nudged her forward with him. 

Her best friend was married. Officially and everything. She felt a wave of some unidentifiable emotion crash over her, a mix of happiness and anxiety for the future and even a hint of distant, abstract jealousy, but only for a moment. Chris’s hand on her was steady and comforting, and she let go of everything that wasn't joy for Noora and a job well done as they walked down the aisle.

-

One car ride, two speeches, and approximately one million snowy photos later, the reception was in full swing. Eva finally had a chance to grab a bite of cake and say hello to anyone not in the wedding party, so she made a beeline for Isak and Even.

“Hey,” they said in unison, and stood to give her a hug.

“Hi! It's so good to see you guys again.” She held them at arm's length to get a better look.

They were disgustingly cute as always, in matching shirts and ties. “How’ve you been?”

“Good!” said Isak.

“Tired,” said Even, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“He just wrapped filming yesterday.”

“Barely. I'm lucky I even made it here today.” He leaned into Isak and smiled sleepily.

“So are you two next?” Eva teased, gesturing vaguely around her.

“Yeah maybe, if Even ever gets around to proposing.” Isak shook him a little and raised his eyebrows plaintively.

“It has to be perfect!” he protested, and Isak sighed the sigh of a person who has had the same conversation many times over.

“If you do it it will be. But I'd prefer we got married before I turn 50 if you don't mind.”

Suddenly a party anthem from their Nissen days blared through the sound system, and the three of them were beckoned onto the dance floor by an enthusiastic Eskild and Vilde. They joined the rest of their classmates and lost themselves in nostalgia for the next few songs until the music wound down to a slower number. Eva found herself in a sea of couples, and was about to sidle off for more food when Chris approached her.

“Dance with me?” He took her hand, but loosely, giving her the option to pull away if she wasn’t keen. As it so happened, a slow dance sounded nice after all of the bouncing and shouting she’d just done, so she let him lead her to a less crowded spot where they could sway. His hand spanned her hip, and it set off a buzz in the rest of her body, not electrifying, just a pleasant thrum.

“I liked your speech.”

“Really?” She had agonized over her reception speech for weeks; it had been her biggest worry out of all of her maid of honor duties, and she’d been relieved just to have it over with. “It wasn’t too cheesy? I wanted it to be funny but-”

“It was!” he argued. “Everybody laughed at the Justin Bieber joke. And I know you hate writing so-” he mouthed “good job” in English. 

Eva rolled her eyes good-naturedly and tried not to preen. 

“Thanks. Yours was more...restrained than I expected. No Penetrator William stories to share with the guests?”

He snorted. “Not if I want him to be best man at my wedding.”

The thought of Chris getting married was strange. She wondered what that would even look like. What kind of ceremony he’d want. What kind of wife. 

Eva had never thought she’d reach a point where people she’d known in high school got married and had kids and bought houses, but they were on their way now. It still seemed so far away for her personally, something for a more mature version of herself to seriously consider. She liked to think she’d made good progress in the last few years, but she was still trying to feel her way through adulthood; finding a good job she actually liked, learning to make more than toast and pasta, and making sure she was secure enough to try out an actual relationship that went past a handful of dates and hookups. Was that enough?

“What are you thinking about?” He pressed his thumb to the vertical line that formed whenever she furrowed her brows, smoothing it out. She smiled.

“The future. And the past too, I guess. Do you think we've changed?”

He heard the loaded question for what it was and took a moment to consider. “I hope I have.”

“Me too.”

He quirked an eyebrow and spun her. “You mean you also hope I've changed or you hope you've changed?”

She laughed as he dipped her and when she came back up she said, “Both,” which made him laugh too.

They danced for a while longer until a song they didn't recognize started playing, and Chris set off to find them something to drink.

“Having fun?”

Noora had appeared at her side, and they slung their arms around each other's waists.

“Yes! Still making the rounds?”

“Yeah, I haven't sat down since we cut the cake.” She sighed and laid her head on Eva's shoulder. “I saw you dancing. You looked happy.”

“Mm.” The thing was, Eva was happy. Probably happier than she’d been with a guy in a long time.

She looked up to check on Chris's progress with their drinks and felt a curious sensation, like a balloon deflating in her chest, as she watched a very pretty bartender reach out and tug his tie to make him lean over the bar and let her whisper in his ear. Eva was struck with a profound sense of deja vu, only this time she couldn't even be upset. He hadn't promised her anything this time around, they'd even agreed to be friends. If she'd gone and read too much into the looks and the banter and the lingering touches, that was her problem. She braced herself as best she could to see him disappear with the girl into some dark corner, because she found that she was incapable of looking away at this point.

But, to her utter astonishment, she instead watched him shake his head apologetically, take a drink in each hand, and leave the bar without a second glance. The bartender took a moment to pout, but eventually turned back to make a cocktail for another guest.

Noora, who had followed her eyeline and watched the scene unfold as well, beamed. ”I think I'll go check on William; I left him talking with my editor about politics.” 

She gave Eva's waist a squeeze before drifting away, nodding to Chris as they crossed paths. He offered Eva one of his champagne flutes and she took it, then blurted out,  


“What did you say to her?”

“Who, the bartender?” He clinked his champagne flute against hers and sipped it primly before answering. “Just that I wouldn’t be able to meet her in the supply closet down the hall.”

“Oh.” She took a sip (more of a gulp really) of her own.

“Because I ran into somebody recently, a One That Got Away kind of girl.” He downed the rest of his glass and smiled at her, the same small one from that morning. “And I'm trying really hard not to fuck it up again.”

Eva didn’t even bother to tell herself that the warmth spreading through her had anything to do with the alcohol, but it did give her the extra burst of courage she needed to whisper in his ear, “Well if she’s not using that closet, do you think she’d mind if we did?”

The grin on his face was nearly blinding. He set their glasses on a table, took her hand, and pulled her out into the hall.

The second the closet door shut they were plunged into darkness and Chris’s hands were on her, running down her sides to grip her hips and pull her closer to him. Her fingers ran along his jawline to rest at the back of his neck, and their mouths met with a feeling of urgency and rightness that overwhelmed her. Eva sucked his tongue as he crowded her up against the wall, hiking the skirt of her dress up high enough to fit a leg between hers. She ground down on him, felt him hard against her hip, and wrapped her leg around his waist. He slipped his hand under the fabric bunched at her thighs and groaned with delighted surprise when he found no other barriers between them.

“Eva.” She felt him smile against her mouth as one finger slid easily inside her. “You went commando at your best friend's wedding?”

“Didn't want-Ah!” The heel of his hand pressed against her clit- “-panty lines,” she panted, hot on his cheek. The pressure of him on her created a delicious, aching heat that pulsed outward, up her stomach and chest and through her legs all the way down to her toes. God she was wet.

“Practical,” he murmured approvingly as he sucked on the skin behind her ear, and she shuddered at how unfair he was being. How could he still remember every spot that made her come undone after all this time?

In an attempt to level the playing field, she managed to fit her hand between them and palmed Chris through his dress pants. The slightly-pained whine and jerk of his hips in response was intensely gratifying. She ran her hand over the outline of his dick, but made no move to unzip his fly.

“Eva,” he groaned again. “Don’t-”

“Be a dicktease?”

“Oh my god.” He took her lower lip in his mouth and bit it, making her gasp. “Please just-”

But he never got to finish his thought, because the door opened to reveal Sana, looking utterly unimpressed with the both of them. 

“I just thought I’d let you know that Noora and William are leaving in a few minutes, so if you want to be in the pictures you’d better get back on the dance floor.” She didn’t have to say _You human disasters_ , but the sentiment was heavily implied.

When she walked out of view they burst out laughing, their foreheads stuck together with sweat which should have been disgusting but somehow wasn’t.

“How’d she know where to find us?” he wondered once he’d caught his breath. His lips were swollen and red, and it took all the willpower she had not to lean in and lick them again.

Instead she disentangled their limbs and made sure both feet were on the floor before attempting to salvage what was left of her hairdo. “Sana notices everything.”

“And you two aren’t exactly subtle!” Sana called over her shoulder from the end of the hall before she disappeared back into the ballroom.

“Ah well,” he sighed. “To be continued?” 

“Like you had to ask?” She straightened his tie for him, and he stole another quick kiss before going back in.

The rest of the bridesmaids had gathered at the front of the dance floor, with Noora and Vilde in the midst of a heated argument.

“No Vilde.”

“But you have to, it's tradition!”

“It's outdated and sexist-”

“So is the entire concept of marriage, Noora, but here we are! Please just throw the bouquet.”

Noora let out a long-suffering sigh, but took her position at the top of the DJ booth, and Vilde clapped her hands

“Okay, all the single ladies-”

“Unmarried people!” Noora cut in.

Vilde rolled her eyes but amended, “All unmarried or un-engaged individuals, report to the dance floor to catch the bouquet!”

Eva squeezed in between Linn and Chris B in the middle of the crowd, and heard Even making halfhearted protests as Sana pushed him to the back of the group to counteract his “unfair height advantage.”

“Ready?” Noora asked, smiled in spite of herself at the answering cheers, and launched her flowers into the air.

Her throw was stronger than expected and overshot most of the crowd, sailing over many reaching fingertips to hit Isak square in the chest from where he stood next to Even. Isak immediately turned to him, arms out as if to say _Well?_ and Even let out a helpless laugh along with the rest of the crowd.

Everyone’s attention soon returned to the newlyweds as they made their exit, and Eva and Vilde passed out sparklers to light their path.

When William’s car, now festooned with ribbons and a Just Married sign over every inch of free space, disappeared around a corner, the guests filtered back into the hotel, most to their rooms and some back to the ballroom to grab any items they’d left behind.

Those that returned found Isak and Even all wrapped up in each other, standing in the same spot they'd been for the bouquet toss. Isak looked delirious, chanting _yes_ while Even toyed with the new ring on his boyfriend’s (fiance’s?!) finger.

“Did he just-?”

“Propose? Yeah,” Sana said. Her tone was nonchalant, but her wide grin indicated her true feelings on the matter.

“And we missed it?!” Vilde shrieked indignantly.

Yousef, who had been recording the bouquet throw, tapped his phone and said, “I got it all here.” And with an inordinate amount of glee, “Mikael’s gonna be so mad, he’s been trying to help Even plan something for months and he ended up winging it anyway.” He and Sana cackled at the prospect of their friend’s despair, and it was in that moment that Eva understood just how perfect they really were for each other.

She stood there, soaking in the happiness of the moment until she was lightly hip-checked by Chris.

“Ready to go?”

“I can't yet, I have to help clean-”

“Oh my gosh, go,” Vilde gave her a one-armed hug and a dismissive wave. “Let's all have brunch tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed and moved on to Chris B, who sent her off with “Go get that dick” and a high-five, and some sort of twin-name secret handshake that she and Chris must have perfected in the last 24 hours.

As Sana gave her a parting hug, she whispered, “So should we slap you now or later?”

Eva groaned. “Surprise me.”

“I’ll save it for a rainy day then.”

Chris cleared his throat behind her and glanced meaningfully toward the door. “Are you coming?”

She whispered, “I guess I'll leave that up to you,” in his ear, then raced him to the elevators.

They were stuck together the entire way up, only parting long enough to stumble out at their floor, and from there they pinballed down to the end of the hall where Chris's room waited, empty and inviting.

They shed their clothes quickly, too riled up from their interrupted closet interlude to take it slow. Finally they stood, a sea of fabric pooled at their feet, and closed the distance between them so their lips could meet again.

This kiss was just as forceful as the last few, but there was a tenderness there too that had Eva melting into it, into him. He walked her backward until her legs hit the edge of the bed, and she let herself fall onto her back, hair splaying out like a halo around her. Chris tracked the bounce of her breasts as she landed, then climbed on after her and lowered his mouth over her nipple. She arched into the wet heat as he laved his tongue over her, then pulled back to blow softly on it. She shivered at the sensation, the chill a stark difference to the feverish heat spreading through the rest of her.

He did the same on the other side, then trailed open-mouthed kisses down her stomach and thighs. He nipped the skin there playfully, rested his head on one of her legs so he could look up at her. Something unfurled in her lower belly, seeing him nestled there so comfortably. Like he belonged there.

“Can I?” He licked his lips suggestively and somehow that of all things was what made her blush. She seemed to have gone mute in the last minute, but fortunately a nod was enough for Chris. He took her knees and hooked them over his shoulders, then kissed her with the same enthusiasm that he’d had for her mouth. Her thighs clamped onto the sides of his head and she let out a gasp. She jerked violently when he sucked a little too hard and he let off immediately, kissing her thigh as an apology.

“Too much?”

“A little, don’t stop though-oh!”

Eva sighed as he resumed, but more gentle this time, taking small kitten licks and using the flat of his tongue when he neared the top. It created a pleasant, slow-building tension inside of her; and she felt her inner muscles tighten, wanting more.

As if he could read her mind (or maybe she’d said it out loud?), Chris pressed a finger in alongside his tongue, sweeping his thumb over her clit in unrelenting circles until she was shaking apart, one hand fisted too tight in his hair while the other clawed at the sheets.

“Fuck, Chris-” she whimpered as he lapped at her through the aftershocks. Her legs slid apart, off his shoulders, and he climbed back up for another kiss, chin shiny and slick with her.

“Still with me?” He sounded slightly smug, but the edge of desperation in his voice reminded her that he hadn’t come yet.

She hummed and nodded as the spiraling, all-consuming pleasure faded to something more manageable. Her eyelids were heavy now, eyelashes fluttering as she fought to keep them open.

“Hang on a sec,” he murmured and pulled away. She heard more than saw him opening a condom and slipping it on, and then he was back, elbows bracketing the sides of her head.

Her lips curved up and her hand trailed lightly down his side, brushing over his ribs and raising goosebumps as she went. When she hit his hipbone she detoured, reaching for where his dick was bobbing heavily between them. He was so hard now it must have been painful. He exhaled heavily through his nose at the relief of her gripping him, guiding him to her. He slid in easily, rolling his hips slowly so he could get deep without overwhelming either of them. 

He gave an experimental thrust, and they both gasped a little at the dragging friction of him inside her. It was so good but they were both greedy; they wanted it faster, harder, to take and give and chase after their release together. He picked up the pace, fucking into her with abandon and covering her body with his. Eva planted one foot and tilted her hips and yes there was the angle-

“I’m close,” he choked out, losing the rhythm but still hitting just the right spot. She bucked frantically, meeting him once, twice, three times, then cried out as she spasmed around him again. His head dropped onto her shoulder and he tipped over the edge with a low groan.

They panted heavily together for a few seconds, and her arms slowly unlocked from where they’d been clutching at his shoulders, allowed him to pull out gingerly and toss the condom in the bedside trashcan.

He flopped down next to her with a whumf and rested his head on her chest. She carded her fingers through his hair, scratching at the base of his skull the way that used to soothe his Saturday morning hangovers.

They were quiet for a long time, letting the afterglow settle over them. They touched in the idle way that came after sexual needs were satisfied, and only a sleepy, affectionate intimacy remained. Eva had actually been about to doze off when Chris finally broke the silence.

“I have to tell you something.”

“...You have a girlfriend?”

“No!” He looked up at her incredulously but relaxed when he saw that she was teasing.

“...You have two girlfriends?”

He hit her with one of the eight throw pillows that had fallen off the bed. “No!”

When she finished giggling she rolled onto her side so they could face each other properly. “What is it then?”

He looked apprehensive and serious, an expression she wasn’t used to seeing on his face, and it was contagious. She felt a breath of anxiety tighten her chest.

“They’re sending me for a specialization course next month. Six weeks of off the grid training.”

“Oh.” He was looking at her like he expected her to keep talking but she wasn’t sure what to say. Was this his way of letting her down easy? A convenient out for a one-night stand? Maybe this had been his plan all along; snag an easy lay and come back with a good story for his army buddies about how some girl he banged years ago still had it bad for him.

No. She swallowed the rising bile of disappointment and doubt rising up in her throat. She refused to let herself sabotage what could be nice memories of a fun weekend or maybe even the beginning of something more with Chris. She had decided to trust him tonight, and she would continue to do that until there was concrete evidence that she shouldn’t. If he said he’d be unreachable for a month and a half she believed him.

“Okay. And what happens after six weeks?”

She wasn’t sure if she was coming off as desperate, but who cared at this point? If he didn’t want to see her after this then they wouldn’t have to ever again. Eva would pick herself up, walk to her own room, cry if she had to, and have brunch with the girls in the morning. Life would certainly go on. 

But if he did...

“Ideally?” He looked down to where his fingertips were twisting the ends of her hair, then back up to her face. “We get coffee. Or maybe food that isn’t served out of a chafing dish.”

He poked her cheek, where a smile had begun to push it upward. “Yeah?”

She leaned in for another kiss and he obliged, just a chaste press of lips, and when they pulled back she whispered, “I think we can make that happen.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her more firmly to him, shifting so his chest was flush against her back. She could feel his smile pressed into her shoulder before he said,

“And hey, maybe by the time I get back we can go outside without freezing our asses off.”

“At least you had a jacket and pants today! Those outdoor pictures took forever and I’m pretty sure my nipples were showing through my dress by the end of it.”

“They were.” 

“Shut up!” She laughed and smacked him on the leg. “But seriously, I wish they’d had a summer wedding. Spring, even.”

“Yeah,” he yawned, “but Noora’s due in like, August right? I’m surprised they managed to pull it all together before everyone could tell.”

Eva’s eyes snapped open and she rolled to face him. 

“Due?”

He buried his face in the pillow. “Fuck.” 

“In August?!” she squealed.

“I thought you knew!” he moaned, muffled slightly by the pillow he appeared to be trying to suffocate in.

“Vilde’s gonna freak out.”

“You’re telling Vilde?”

“Oh, I’m telling all the girls. Noora should have known better than to let William tell you and not us! Brunch is gonna be amazing.” She turned back over and pulled his arm back over her. “I missed having a secondary gossip source,” she sighed contentedly.

“I think that just made you happier than the sex,” he grumbled.

“Don’t underrate yourself, the sex was great. But this is a pretty close second.”

He huffed into the back of her neck. “Goodnight Eva.”

“Goodnight Chris.”

As she drifted off, Eva thought again that, really, if she’d had to be maid of honor in any wedding, she was glad that it was this one.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...I started writing this thing like, the day after the finale came out intending to make a quick little oneshot and then things got out of hand so here we are! I'm kalique-abrasaxx on tumblr if you want to yell at me about Skam and Chriseva there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
